


Disclosure

by Eggums



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Caught, Flirting, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: Olive huffed, her expression incredulous, “Yeah- how? How did this happen?”Rafael pressed his lips together and lifted his hands, palms up, “Someoneforgot to lock the door.”





	Disclosure

“What do you think you’re doing, Counselor?” Sonny Carisi sat, perched on the edge of one, Rafael Barba, Assistant District Attorney’s desk.   
He grinned at the sight before him.   
  
Between his knees stood Rafael Barba, hands on either side of Sonny’s hips, effectively trapping him in place. Rafael’s suit coat was off. He wore suspenders and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up.

Rafael smirked back, their faces inches from each other, “I’m just saying, ‘Thank you,’ Detective. For coming in so early. For… bringing me coffee.”   
“And pastries.”   
“And bringing me pastries. And… helping me with these forms.”   
He leaned in and kissed the taller man, pulling back to murmur, “Thank you,” against Sonny’s lips. 

Sonny smiled, feeling the warmth of Rafael’s breath against his skin. He closed the gap between them, capturing the other man’s lips for a long moment. “You’re very welcome. Do you thank all the detectives like this?”    
Rafael rolled his eyes, “You and that smart mouth, Carisi.”   
“You like my mouth.”    
  
The older man laughed outright at that and Sonny preened at getting a laugh out of the usually stoic Prosecutor. Rafael threaded his fingers with Sonny’s on the desk and pressed his forehead against the younger man’s, “That’s a fact.” 

They enjoyed their close proximity for a few moments.

Rafael pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck, fingers brushing against the hair at the base of his skull. Rafael could never resist getting his hands on Sonny when he wore vests, broad shoulders on display, shirt sleeves also rolled up to show off his well toned arms.  
Sonny shivered, placing his hands on Rafael’s hips.  
The older man smiled at the reaction, “Let me thank you properly. Dinner tonight?”  
“Absolutely.”   
  
“I can’t give you a good time-”

Sonny snorted, “You always show me a good time.” and Rafael huffed, “Don’t be rude. I can’t promise to meet at a certain time, I’ve got a couple of meetings-”

“Yeah, I got it, I got it. No where with a reservation. Come to my place, I’ll make you dinner. Real Italian. You can thank me afterwards.”   
Rafael made a happy noise of agreement, “I’ll bring a bottle of wine, something with a lot of sugar, then we’ll both get fat.”  
Carisi slid his hands up to Rafael’s sides and squeezed the fat there, “I’ve never minded the meat on your bones. Just more of you to love.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the glare Rafael shot at him.  
He dropped his fingers from Sonny’s hair and pulled back, “Suddenly I have a very important reason I can’t go tonight.”

“No no, Raf, I’m just kidding.” Sonny wrapped his arms around the other man, pouting when Rafael turned his face away, “You know you’re perfect.”  
“Hardly.”  
“Perfect for me, then.” He nuzzled Rafael’s neck, breathing in the very light scent of his cologne and soap. He pressed his lips against the soft skin beneath his ear, warm breath ghosting against the shell of Rafael’s ear. 

The older man trembled in Sonny’s arms.  
He pressed his face in Sonny’s shoulder, hands moving to grip at his biceps.  

Sonny squeezed tightly for just a moment, “Dinner tonight at my place. I’ll even make dessert for you.”  
“You just accused me of being fat and now you’re offering to fatten me up? Besides, aren't I supposed to be thanking you?”  
“Mmhm, you _know_ I don’t think you’re fat. You’re very sexy and I’m offering to make you a delicious meal in the hopes that, afterwards, you’re so thankful you allow me to get you naked and in bed.”   
  
Sonny lifted his head and grinned down at Rafael’s stoic expression.  
Rafael rolled his eyes, “Ugh, _fine_. Since you’re twisting my arm.”  
Sonny snorted.   
  
Rafael cupped his hand against the back of the younger man’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one heated. He licked into Sonny’s mouth and groaned when Sonny slid his hands down his sides to grab handfuls of his ass and pull him forward, squeezing Rafael’s hips between his knees. 

“Knock-knock, Barba, I know it’s early- WHOA!”  
  
The two men sprang apart, Rafael spinning to find Olivia at the door, her hand still held up as if to knock and a tray with two cups of coffee in the other hand.  
  
She looked from one man to the other, “Uh.”

“You’re here early. Why are you here early?” Rafael asked, smoothing down his suit. He glanced at Sonny who will still frozen in shock, his hair in disarray and his dress shirt wrinkled where Rafael had been pawing at him.  
“You said we needed to go over some testimony-”  
“Sure, of course. Thank you, Carisi, for all your help. You should probably be going.” 

“Right, yes. Uh- hi Lieutenant, bye-” Sonny stood up, looking around for his suit coat.

“Nuh uh- nope. Carisi, sit. Stay.”  
Sonny looked at Rafael, “Uhm-”  
  
The older man sighed, “Sonny doesn’t need to be here for this, Olivia.”  
  
“ _Sonny_ , is it? Why don’t you have a seat, Rafa? Please.” 

Sonny cast a pleading look at Rafael who gave another long-suffering sigh, shook his head and gestured towards the chair.  
  
The younger man stuck his lower lip out and dropped into one of the two chairs facing the desk, “How come I get dog commands, ‘Sit. Stay.’ and Raf- Barba gets a ‘please’?”  
Rafael walked around the desk, sitting in his own chair. He gestured at Carisi to straighten his clothes before looking at Olivia.

“I assume you’ve got questions or a lecture?”

Olive huffed, her expression incredulous, “Yeah- how? How did  _ this _ happen?”  
Rafael pressed his lips together and lifted his hands, palms up, “ _ Someone _ forgot to lock the door.”  
Sonny unsuccessfully tried to hide a laugh behind his hand, closing his eyes for a moment before glaring at the older man behind the desk, “You’re blaming me?” 

Rafael cracked a smile and both men smothered giggles at the sight of Olivia’s frown.

“It’s not funny.”

“I agree, it’s very not funny. No one likes to be caught in an…” Rafael ducked his head, unable to keep the smirk off his face, “...intimate moment.”  
Sonny choked behind his hand.

“Raf- Sonny, c’mon, guys. You two know what kind of trouble you could be facing-”

“Liv, you know me better than that. Carisi and I have only been seeing each other for a short time. I haven’t prosecuted any case that he’s been lead on and he came in early today to fill out Disclosure forms for us to turn in. We’ve been discreet- well-” Olivia gave him a wide-eyed look, “Hey, you could’ve texted me to tell me you were coming over early. Also this is my office and I’d really prefer people  _ actually _ knocked rather than just  _ saying _ , Knock-okay, getting off the subject-” Rafael grinned, the look in his eyes just the tiniest bit guilty.

Olivia shook her head, “Unbelievable.”   

“Liv, it’s really… not a big deal.”  
Sonny nodded silently and Rafael rose an eyebrow, “You’re unusually quiet, Sonny.” 

“You’re the practicing attorney here, Raf, I figure if I open my mouth now I’ll only get myself in trouble.”  
“Oh?” Rafael propped his chin on his hand, “You’re learning. I’m so proud.”  
“What can I say, you’re a good influence.” 

“Eugh, alright- alright-” Olivia set down the coffees on Rafael’s desk, “Are you two seriously flirting right now? I always assumed you were just flippant and Sonny was thick-skinned but- wow.”  
She held her hands up, “Turn in the Disclosure forms, keep the coffee, please never flirt in front of me again.”

“I can’t promise that.” Rafael said, reaching for one of the coffees.

“Just tone it down. Yes, Carisi, keep the coffee,” Olivia sighed when Sonny gestured to himself, “Consider it a congratulations on your new relationship gift or- you know, bribery. So you make sure you lock the damn door from now on.”  
“Will do, Lieu!” Sonny called out as Olivia ducked out of the door and locked it behind her.

Rafael smiled, watching the younger man take as sip of coffee, “So, Detective... dinner tonight?”  
Sonny looked up and gave the man a bright smile befitting his name, “Sounds like a plan, Counselor.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Barisi but dang if seeing a few fics from writers like Power Bottom Barba, A Human Female, tobeconspicuous, Robin Hood & rai87 didn't inspire me deeply. 
> 
> I cannot forget greygerbil, whose fics were the first to hook me :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments, please and tell me how I did. Constructive crit, always welcome.


End file.
